Imaging involves transfer from the object domain into the image domain, but owing to limiting factors such as the finite size of energy source, detector size, sampling frequency, display density, software filter function, and possibly partial-volume effects experienced with some imagers, an infinitely fine delta function in the object domain cannot be faithfully reproduced in the image domain. Instead, a smeared-out image, or point-spread function (PSF), is observed. Similarly, an infinitely sharp edge-response function (ERF) in the object domain becomes a smeared-out ERF in the image domain. The smearing effect becomes more intense as the adjacent ERFs of discontinuities or contrast profiles get closer to each other.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system by which the above problem can be at least partly overcome.